


Meowth Is Commissioned To Write RPF

by Laplace_Aura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, In-Universe RPF, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Screenshots, Twitter, a cat's gotta eat, shitposting, written while sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laplace_Aura/pseuds/Laplace_Aura
Summary: Read the title and ask yourself "what do I really expect from this?"The answer should be shitposting.
Kudos: 4





	Meowth Is Commissioned To Write RPF

Meowth sighed as he scrolled through twitter seeing beef and shitposts alike, and had begun to reconsider whether he should sign-off or not... at least until the tell-tale ping echoed into his headset. Someone had sent his little old account a direct message! He read it instantly:

"Hello, I know you usually don't make these sorts of pieces anymore but since you're open for commissions I was wondering if you could turn this old piece into a written one?"  
  
He checked the attached post, and oh! It was one of his Boss Fantasy Illustration sets. They were right on the money, as he rarely did these sorts of pieces anymore. Sure he still did fantasize about what happiness his latest schemes could bring the boss-man, but he didn't go about illustrating or posting them to social media anymore.

Meowth of course responded cheerfully that he'd be more than happy to accept their patronage. A cat and the two humans he watched over had to eat afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the First Anniversary Scrap Swap on Thousand Roads forums, a forum for pokemon fanfic. Click the link if you want to see other microfics based on the same image, which is a real image from the anime and definitely not something I or anyone outside the people working on this show had to make. I don't own the image obviously. I also don't own the one where Giovanni is covered in a swarm of writhing bug pokemon.  
> 


End file.
